The Witch and the Spirit
by OwlGirl517
Summary: Hazel is a witch. In the witch community if you fall in love with a spirit you are shunned and your powers are stripped. When Hazel's mother brings home a forest spirit as her personal slave, Hazel doesn't feel right. And it's her mission to set him free.
1. Chapter 1

Hazel was at home. She was suppose to be practicing her magic. But instead, she was reading a mortal book. It would be something her mother frowned upon since "mortals are disgusting creatures who don't know anything". She thought they had amazing imaginations and knew a lot of things Hazel wished she knew.

She heard the door open and she put the book under her pillow to read later.

"Hazel! Come here!" Her mother called.

She got out of her room and went to her mother in the living room.

"Yes?" Hazel asked.

"Look what I caught." She smiled, gesturing to the guy behind her.

The guy was huge. It looked like he got a good draw on the puberty lottery. He was shirtless and only had on a pair of shorts. He also, looked like he wanted to run.

"You brought back a human? Mom!" Hazel groaned.

"He's not a human. He's a forest spirit who is now ours." She replied.

"Ours?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"He's our slave."

"Slave? Mom! He's a forest spirit!"

"Forest spirits know better. Oh, remember that command spell I taught you?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to need to use that." Her mom eyed the spirit. "A lot."

Hazel couldn't bare to watch her mom force the poor spirit do the chores around the house. During dinner, her mother forced her to use a spell to make him get more water for them. It was painful for Hazel to do that. She even whispered sorry to the spirit, but her mom heard and scolded her. Telling her that she didn't need to tell the help "sorry".

That night, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She quickly hid her book under her pillow.

The door opened and the spirit walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Hi." She said, sitting up. "What's going on?"

He was talking, but in forest spirit language.

"Wait. Mind if I put a spell on you to speak my language?" She asked.

He shook his head.

Hazel took a deep breath and concentrated, pointing her finger at the spirit. "Γλώσσα στα αγγλικά."

A white mist fell over the spirit, going through his mouth.

When it disappeared, Hazel looked at the spirit. "Can you tell me your name?"

"F-Frank." He replied. "And you're Hazel."

Hazel smiled and nodded. "Why did you come to my room?"

"You're so nice to me. I just wanted to thank you while your mom is sleeping."

She smiled. "Well, she can be kind of cruel."

Her eyes went to his arm. Her family symbol, a six sided gem, was on his forearm and under it was the symbols for "slave".

"But you're so nice." He looked at her. "You two are very different."

"Yeah, she tells me I'm more like my dad."

"Your dad must be a nice person. I can't wait to meet him if he's like you."

Hazel looked down at the floor. "He died when I was six."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He touched her shoulder.

"Thanks." She sighed, looking up at him.

Frank looked around her small room. "Have you ever left this place? It seems like a prison."

Hazel chuckled, music to Frank's ears. "Yeah, I'm not a prisoner. I've been out, even to the mortal world." She grabbed her book. "They have interesting stories."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm reading one right now about the future. It's really interesting."

Frank smiled at her. "Mind if you catch me up on what's happening?"

Hazel grinned and started talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel couldn't figure out what to do about Frank. He's so nice and friendly and yet, her mom treats him like shit.

Every night, once her mom goes to bed, they sneak out and take a walk in the woods. Frank loves those moments as much as Hazel. He likes to tell her stories of when he was at home with his family and friends.

Hazel is always fascinated with what he tells her.

Like when he was little, he would play hide and seek with his friends. They would form into trees to blend into their surrounding area. Or the one time him and his mom found an injured fawn and healed it back to health.

Hazel was taught that forest spirits were the lowest of the low of creatures. But after talking to Frank, they were just fun friendly people. Which made Hazel like Frank, a lot. They were always goofing around and sneaking away to just be themselves.

"Hey Hazel?" Frank asked.

"Yeah?" She replied as they walked around the woods.

"Do you think we can go see human stuff? I've never been close to them before." Frank told her. "And after the stories you've read to me, I want to see one up close."

"It's dark. They're all asleep by now. Maybe when my mom goes to the store or something we can go." Hazel promised.

He nodded and let out a breath. There's been something on his mind that he wants to tell her, well two things. One is that he wants to be back in his normal form. Not that he doesn't like his human form, but he misses his wings. Second, he had a crush on Hazel. But he knew how her mother acts around him and how witches think of forest spirits. And if they dated, courted, or whatever witches called it, he knew Hazel wouldn't be accepted in the witch society.

"You okay?" Hazel asked. He was way too quiet than normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "I just…I just miss my spirit form. I miss my wings mostly."

"Wings?" She asked, confused. "I thought forest spirits didn't have wings."

"Well, I like shape shifting into different animals. My favorite forms are birds." He replied. "My normal form is very earthy."

"I know. I learned about forest spirits." She smiled a bit. "But I learned all the wrong things. Like you're evil and gullible. And you're not."

He laughed. "No forest spirit is evil. Gullible, yeah, probably."

Hazel looked at her hands. "How did my mom capture you?"

He looked down. "I was going around the woods, to just get out a bit. And I heard this noise, like a wounded animal. So I raced over to try and help and then…I was trapped. Your mom had a spell going to make that noise."

Hazel had her hands balled into fists with some purple mist swirling around them. She couldn't believe her mother did that, just to capture a slave! No. A forest spirit.

"I can't believe her!" She looked at Frank. "I'm going to free you."

He looked up at her. "How?"

"I don't know, but I promise I will."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were tough. Hazel was trying to look up any spell to get Frank free from her mother's spell, but so far nothing.

And her mom, well her mom was working Frank practically to death. He was nonstop working since he woke up until he passed out on the bed.

Luckily, Hazel's mom was out today. Like five miles away from them all day. So they decided to go to town.

Frank was looking around, wide eyed. "Wow, I can't believe it! I'm in a human town!"

"Want to go to my favorite place?" Hazel asked. "It's the bookstore. There's so many books there, like the one I read to you."

Frank nodded, excited to go.

The streets were very crowded and Frank got scared. He grabbed Hazel's hand and blushed, feeling a strong pull to her.

He felt something tingle on his left wrist, his free hand. He looked down and there was something very faint written on his wrist, _Hazel Levesque_. His heart started to beat faster as he stared at his soulmate mark. Spirits only get that once they, well, find their soulmate. But what bothered Frank the most was that he has been with Hazel for a month and he hasn't seen the mark then.

Hazel looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Frank looked up. "Yeah, just thinking."

She nodded. "Well today is your day off. So we will enjoy ourselves. Oh there's so much to show you."

Frank smiled, forgetting about the mark as he went around town with her.

The two of them got home before Hazel's mom. They both had an amazing time in town. First the bookstore where they each bought two books. Then went to have lunch at a little cafe where Frank experienced coffee for the first time. He was bouncing around for the rest of the walk through town.

Once home, Frank was looking at the mark on his wrist. He was suppose to be with Hazel. The girl who was trying to save him. The witch that will be shunned from her community.

Hazel was tired and fell on the couch. "I really think we should go back there again. Today was really fun."

Frank sat next to her. "It was. I really like town."

Hazel leaned on him, and his heart went faster.

Her eyes looked down and saw her name on his wrist. "Frank, what's this?"

He turned pink and looked down in embarrassment. "It's called a soulmate mark. The name of my soulmate appears on my wrist."

"So, I'm your soulmate?" She asked, sitting up.

"Yes, you are. I know this is complicated. Any witch that falls in love with a Forest spirit is shunned from the witch community-"

"I know. I really don't care." She told him. She turned and looked at him. "Frank, if I like you, then I like you. I don't care about being shunned from being a witch. It's not like they strip me from my powers."

"They can. There's a potion that can do that."

Hazel got up. "There's a potion? Maybe that's our answer! If my mom isn't a witch anymore then the slave spell on you should be gone!"

Frank stood up too and looked at her. "Can it work like that?"

"Maybe! But it's a start! Thank you Frank!" She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Frank froze and looked at her. She stared back at him before the gap between them got smaller until their lips met.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank and Hazel looked at each other. Both of them were shocked of what happened. Hazel kissed Frank. And now they were both just staring at each other.

"Uh, um, I should get going." Frank got up.

Hazel looked at him. "No. Please stay with me. Your soul mark, my mom will see it."

"Oh, right." He looked down at it. It was easily visible.

Hazel looked at the mark. She was suppose to be with him forever. She was his soulmate and now…well it seemed like they couldn't be together. But that kiss, it was nothing like she experienced before in her whole life.

She took his hand and waved her free one over the mark. Her name disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Frank asked.

"Camouflage spell. That should fool my mom until we get rid of her." She looked up into his eyes.

"That potion, it's in something more important than a standard potion book." He told her.

"Let's just say, I have relatives that use to be on the council. So my mom should have the forbidden stuff in there somewhere."

He nodded. "We shall look for it when your mother is gone."

She nodded in agreement.

Frank looked down at the floor. If she was suppose to be his soulmate, why was he being so awkward around her? They should be able to click instantly. Maybe it was their situation. She was a witch and he was her mother's spirit slave.

"Um, Frank, I'm going to bed now." She told him.

He looked back at her. "Right. Uh, goodnight Hazel."

"Night."

Hazel was looking through her mom's closet. She knew the books had to be there somewhere. And she only had an hour to search. Her mom and Frank were doing work in the garden, well mostly Frank.

She was about to give up when she saw a chest that was locked up. She easily did an unlocking spell and went to the chest. She opened it and looked through it.

There were books there that were older than her mom, older than her grandmother's mom. She looked through there and noticed found the book she was looking for.

She grabbed it and locked the chest. She took the book back to her room and hoped it had what she wanted.

She flipped through the pages, skimming them to find the right potion. Her mind was focusing on something else though, Frank.

She wished last night wasn't awkward. They were soul mates. And she's pretty sure she loved him.

She looked through the book, three times. As she was about to give up, she found it. The potion to strip away powers. Smiling, she went to work, finding the ingredients.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazel was working on the potion in the middle of the woods so her mom couldn't find her. She just wished the potion didn't take over a month to make. Everything was so complicated, just like her life.

Her and Frank haven't talked much since the night they kissed. If they did, it was about the potion. But she wanted to talk to him more about, well, anything.

She did try, but Frank always cut the conversation short before going to do some chore her mother told him to do.

Hazel finished what she needed to do for the day and hid her potion under a hollow boulder, ones that were used to hid a house key but she enchanted it so the cauldron could fit.

She headed back for the house when the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up. Turning around, she saw no one there.

Her pace quickened but the feeling didn't leave. She turned around again to face an empty forest.

"Who's following me?! I know you're there!" Hazel shouted. Her arms were up, ready to blast anything evil with a spell.

A forest spirit presented herself to Hazel. She looked familiar to her. Like she has seen from somewhere or in someone.

She started speaking but Hazel couldn't understand. She placed a spell on the spirit so they could talk, the same one she used on Frank.

"A-Are you Hazel?" The spirit asked.

She nodded.

"I-I'm looking for Frank. Word was spreading that he's your slave."

"Oh, uh, I know where he is. And he isn't my slave, he's my mom's." She felt stupid for saying that.

The spirit's eyes lightened up. "Can you take me to him? I haven't seen him in a long time. He's my son."

"You're Frank's mom?" She asked.

The spirit nodded. "Can you bring me to him?"

"No, my mom is home right now. But she'll be gone tomorrow. I can bring Frank here then."

A smile appeared on the spirit's face. "Thank you."

That night, Hazel went to find Frank. Usually he hung around the garden since he felt more comfortable there.

But he wasn't.

Hazel went around the house, trying to find him but it was no use. He wasn't there.

"Trying to find something?" She heard from behind her, causing her to jump.

She turned around and saw her mother. "Just going to get some water."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes mom."

Her mom started to circle her. "So you wouldn't be looking for the slave I captured."

"Why would I be looking for Frank this late?" She asked.

Her mom stopped in front of her and looked into her eyes. "Because, I know you're his soulmate."

Hazel's heart stopped for a moment. Did her mom figure out that she put a camouflage spell on Frank's arm? Probably.

"So, you fell in love with a spirit, huh? I can not allow this, Hazel! My daughter will not be a disappointment!"

Hazel backed up a bit, her mom was towering over her.

"Do you want to be shunned from the community?"

"I don't care about that. I just care about being a good person." Hazel told her.

"Being shunned means your powers get stripped away and your ability to see the magical world is gone too."

Her heart went faster. Is that what happened when people got shunned? She never heard of that before.

"It's not like I'm in love with him mom." Every single word hurt her. "He must like me or something."

Her mom glared at her. "You better not. From now on, you're not allowed to see the spirit at all." She walked back to her bedroom.

Hazel took some deep breaths, trying to think how she was going to keep her feels down and keep her promise to Frank's mom.


	6. Chapter 6

Hazel had no idea what to do. Even when her mother left, she could not find Frank.

"Come on Hazel. Think. Locator spell." She paced in her room. "Need something that belonged to Frank."

She stopped when she saw the book he bought from the market on her desk. He must've left it there the last time they hung out.

She walked over to it and concentrated. "Εντοπίστε τον ιδιοκτήτη."

Blue mist rose from the book and left the room. Hazel followed it down the stairs to the living room. The blue mist went to the bookshelf and slipped behind it.

"Ανοιχτό!" She thrust her hands at the bookshelf.

The bookshelf moved to the right and Hazel went down the stairway in font of her.

As she walked, the door behind her closed. She wondered how long this hidden stairwell was here. Did her mom have hidden rooms all over the house? How much was she hiding from her?

She got to the bottom of the stairs and turned on the light.

When her eyes adjusted she saw a huge bird cage across the room. And Frank was inside. He was pale and skinnier than usual, most importantly, he smelled.

"Hazel…" He whispered. "W-What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Locator spell." She walked to the cage and put her hands on the thin bars. They were placed really close together so he couldn't escape. "Can you get out?"

"No. There's a spell around the cage so I can't change into any animal." He looked down. "You're going to get disowned and lose your powers. Then you can't see me ever again."

"No. That won't happen." She promised. "I can't lose you. I also promised your mother-"

He sat up. "You met my mother? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She misses you." She smiled.

Frank smiled a tiny bit. "I miss her too."

She placed a hand on his arm. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"How? You can't use a regular spell. It's protected."

She took a deep breath. "The potion is almost done, it might be a week. But I'll visit you as much as I can."

He nodded. "Okay. If you see my mom, tell her I love her and miss her."

She smiled. "Okay."

Frank got closer to the bars so he was looking down at her. "Thank you Hazel. You're truly an amazing witch."

"Thank you." She blushed a bit.

He smiled a bit. "Hazel, may I kiss you?"

She nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled and happily kissed back. It wasn't awkward as it was the first time, it was the way she imagined her first kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Hazel looked down at the potion in front of her. It's almost been a week and the potion was ready.

"You're nervous about going through with this."

Hazel looked up and saw Frank's mom in front of her. "A bit. My mom is very bright. She might notice it."

"Even if it's a trick?"

Hazel nodded. "She's a powerful witch, like most of my ancestors. Even if I tricked her into drinking it, she might know what it's going to do."

"Well, if you're as powerful as you say, then you can think of something."

Hazel took a deep breath. "I hope so. I really do."

That night, Hazel went down to see Frank. He was curled up on the far side of his cage.

When Hazel came into the room, Frank's head shot up.

"Run!" He told her.

"W-What?" She was in shock.

"Run! Get out of here before-!"

The door at the top of the stairs slammed shut as footsteps rushed down the stairs. In a panic, she rushed to hide but she felt something pull her towards the stairs.

"I knew it!" She heard her mother roar. "I knew you were coming down here to see him!"

"Mom! I-!"

Her mother slapped her across the face.

Tears stung in her eyes.

"My daughter _is_ in love with a spirit! This is a disgrace!" She shouted.

"Mother, please, I just-!" She got slapped again.

"You foolish girl. Your powers will be stripped immediately! You will be kicked out of the Witch Society and disowned by me."

Hazel could feel the potion in her bag feel heavier. If she wanted to do this, she had to do it now.

"I just brought him food. You can't starve him." Hazel told her.

"I don't care! Spirits are our slaves. And if he starves, he starves." She replied.

Hazel whacked her mom with her bag in the spur of the moment. Once her mom was a bit disoriented, she took out the potion.

Her mother spotted it and glared. "Why do you have that?!"

Hazel uncapped it. "Κάντε το υγρό σε ομίχλη και το βάζουμε σε εκείνο το φρικτό μάγισσα."

She repeated it over and over again as the potion turned to mist and started to go towards her mom.

Her mother rushed towards the cage and opened it with ease. She stood in there with Frank in a headlock. "Stop the spell or he dies." Without saying any words, a dagger appeared in her hands.

"Don't stop!" Frank gasped. "Keep going!"

Hazel hesitated for a second before she kept going. She worried that Frank was going to die.

"Don't worry about me. If you stop, then you lose your powers." He told her.

But the hidden message was, if this works and I don't die, then we can be together.

Her mother pressed her dagger into his side. Frank screamed in pain.

Hazel tried to ignore his screams as she watched the mist go into her mother's body.

Blood was pouring down his side and the screaming stopped.

Hazel didn't want to look. Tears were in her eyes as her mother started screaming and coughing.

She looked down at the empty potion bottle before closing her eyes. She knew she had one more thing to do.

"Όχι μαγεία." Hazel said.

There was a bright green flash then nothing. There were two thuds to the floor.

Hazel rushed over to Frank and immediately tried a healing spell but her words were getting muffled over her sobs.

"Don't die, please don't die." She whispered. "I love you Frank."

She tried to take some calming breaths, but couldn't.

"Θεραπεύστε τον." She said. "Θεραπεύστε τον. Θεραπεύστε τον!"

Her friend, soulmate was dead. And she couldn't save him.

She just bent over him and cried. "I'm sorry Frank. I'm so sorry."

A white light shined over him. In his place was a budding of a plant in a small pot.

"F-Frank…" She looked at the small plant. "I'll take care of you." She wiped her tears. "D-Don't worry."

Hazel planted Frank in her backyard. Her mother had no idea why she kept going out there to talk to the little plant, but she didn't think much of it.

Ever since that night, Hazel's mother didn't remember much of her witch life. She was nicer and much more relaxed now.

Emily, Hazel finally learned Frank's mother's name, was out back with her, looking at her use to be son. Hazel learned that he was going to grow into a cherry blossom tree, Hazel's favorite.

"I'm so sorry." Hazel whispered.

"Hazel, you did everything you could. He's…He's in a better place now. He did this to save you."

"I know." She sniffed. "But I couldn't save him."

Emily wiped away some of Hazel's tears. "It's going to be okay. You'll see him again, one day."

Hazel slowly nodded.

She sat there late into the night, before her mother forced her inside of the house.

She looked at the budding tree. "I love you Frank. Goodnight."

The End


End file.
